Kesalahan
by nopembermu
Summary: Soal malam yang mengajarimu untuk tahu diri.


"Tadi kenapa telpon?" Seseorang bertubuh besar menjejerimu yang sedang memandang sungai tenang dengan tatapan kosong, belakangan kamu menjadikan jembatan ini tempat melepaskan penat yang tak bisa ditahan.

Karena cahaya lampu yang tertutupi oleh sosoknya, kamu menoleh sedikit pada pria yang sedang memasukan kedua kepalan tangan kedalam saku sweaternya; udara memang dingin, kamu juga merasakannya, "Kupikir kamu nggak akan datang."

"Kasus bunuh diri akhir-akhir ini lagi meningkat." Azumane Asahi—nama pemuda disampingmu ini—sempat menoleh padamu untuk kemudian kembali pada hamparan sungai yang gelap dan disoroti sinar bulan yang tidak terang-terang amat.

"Asahi pikir aku akan bunuh diri?"

Ia berpura-pura kaget dengan akting murahan, kamu tahu, "Wah masa aku berpikiran sejelek itu."

"Asahi kan dipenuhi dengan berbagai pikiran negatif."

"Sekarang sudah nggak lagi." Bantahnya.

"Kenapa masih datang kesini?"

Asahi mendelikan bahu, "Kamu yang minta."

"Tapi kan kita sudah putus dua tahun lalu."

"Terus kenapa?" Asahi memegang pagar jembatan dan membuat pose akan berteriak kencang-kencang, meski ternyata tidak, "Kamu butuh bantuanku untuk mendengarkan cerita. Selama aku mampu, mana bisa aku tolak? Lagi pula cuma mendengarkanmu. Itu bukan masalah."

Kamu menghela napas, "Terus sama teman cewekmu itu bagaimana? Ada perkembangan?"

"Teman cewek yang mana?" Asahi bingung sendiri ditanyai seperti itu.

Kamu menyerngitkan dahi, "Yang katamu teman kantormu yang sepertinya naksir kamu."

"Oh dia." Asahi mengangguk.

"iya dia."

"Kenapa dia?"

"Progresmu sama dia bagaimana? Lancar?"

Asahi mendelikkan bahu lagi, "Entahlah."

"Ih kok entahlah sih!"

"Terus harusnya apa??"

Kamu menghela napas, memang beginilah sikap paling menyebalkan. Asahi tidak pernah tahu situasi. Menyebalkan.

Kalian terdiam.

"Asahi, kamu pernah nggak kecewa sama diri sendiri?" Aku bertanya, angin datang seperti tiupan lembut masa lalu.

Dulu kalian memang sering memandangi malam seperti ini.

"Pernah nggak ya?" Ia tampak berpikir, "Kayaknya enggak."

"Bohong." Kamu membuat ekspresi marah, "Asahi kan sering banget nyalahin diri sendiri pas dulu!"

Ia menatapmu lama, tanpa ekspresi, "Lalu?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Lalu kelanjutannya bagaimana?" Ia menghela napas lalu tersenyum, "Apa aku tetap terus-terusan menyalahkan diri sendiri?"

"Iyalah!" Kamu ngegas, "Kalau bukan aku yang bilang nggak boleh nyerahー"

"Nah itu dia." Asahi memotong kalimatmu.

"Hah?"

"Kalau bukan kamu yang selalu maksa aku untuk bangkit lagi, untuk selalu optimis, mungkin aku bakal lebih sampah dari yang sekarang." Ia tersenyum menatapmu, "Kamu itu pribadi yang kuat."

Mendengar kalimat itu, kamu langsung ciut, pandanganmu kamu buang sembarangan kearah sungai, "Dan itu alasanmu putus sama aku?"

"Eh?"

"Karena kamu yakin aku kuat, makanya minta putus?"

Asahi sempat kaget untuk kemudian tersenyum damai, "Kamu kan pasti kuat."

"Jadi beneran aku diputusin karena itu." Omelmu sendiri, "Tapi nggak apa deh, toh Asahi masih bersedia jadi temanku seperti sekarang."

Pemuda 22 tahun itu tertawa, "Tentu saja."

Keheningan menyeruak lagi beberapa saat, dan lagi-lagi angin dengan tiupan masa lalu kembali menggodamu untuk memutar perasaan dan kenangan tempo dulu. Euforia itu masih terasa.

"Pernah nggak kamu ingin marah sama sesuatu-seseorang-atau keadaan, tapi nggak ada yang salah. Ternyata, dirimu sendiri kesalahan itu." Kamu lurus menatap kedepan.

Asahi tidak menjawab, ia memilih mendengarkan.

"Kamu pernah ngga sih, ingin menghukum dirimu sendiri atas kesalahan-kesalahan macam itu? Kesalahan yang memang kamu buat?"

"Aku lupa, tapi mungkin pernah."

Kamu tersenyum mendengar jawaban Asahi, "Aku benci sama diriku yang selalu memaafkan kesalahanku sendiri. Aku benci nggak disiplin. Aku benci kenyataan bahwa aku memang sepayah itu. Aku nggak berguna."

Asahi menatapmu, lama, "Memang apa sih kesalahan terbesarmu sampai kamu sefrustasi ini?"

"Kesalahan terbesarku adalah selalu gagal. Kesalahanku adalah nggak pernah benar kalau melakukan sesuatu, kesalahanku adalah selalu melakukan hal-hal yang mengecewakan."

"Tapi kamu nggak separah itu."

"Kesalahan terbesarku adalah terlalu percaya pada masa depan yang nggak pasti."

Asahi menghela napas.

"Oh iya, aku lupa nggak boleh menyalahkan sesuatu yang diluar diriku." Kamu pura-pura terseyum.

"Ayolah, ini kayak bukan kamu aja."

"Enggak Asahi, ini memang aku." Kamu membuat jeda, "Aku yang baru sadar kalau banyak kesalahan yang aku lakukan."

Asahi tidak menjawab lagi. Keheningan menyelimuti kalian lagi seperti sebelumnya. Lebih panjang, dan lebih dingin. Entah kenapa.

Melarikan diri selalu terdengar paling gampang dan efisien, kan?

"Aku ingin menyerah saja." Setelah menit-menit penuh diam, kamu akhirnya membuka suara.

Asahi melirikmu, "Menyerah dari apa?"

Kamu tersenyum kecut, sebenarnya seharusnya ada setas senyum, tapi percuma, "Dari semuanya."

"Mimpi-mimpimu?"

"Kubilang kan semua."

Asahi memperhatikanku seksama, "Kamu bukan tipe perempuan yang suka menyerah."

"Semua akan lebih mudah kalau aku menyerah."

Asahi melirikmu sedikit, "Tidak ada yang mudah bahkan untuk menyerah, kamu tahu?"

Kamu menghadap kearahnya, lamat-lamat kamu tatap wajah itu, "ーTermasuk padamu, Asahi."

"Aku akan menyerah pada semua hal, termasuk menyerah pada semua hal termasuk tentangmu." Kamu mengulang kalimat itu.

Memang kamu berharap lebih seperti apalagi? Ketika bibir Asahi kelu dan tak mampu menahanmu yang berbalik pergi meninggalkannya.

Jangankan menahan, ia bahkan tidak mengatakan sesuatu apapun.

Satu dua kucuran air mata berlinang, kamu juga bingung kamu menangis untuk apa. Apa kah menangis juga salah satu bentuk kesalahan ?

Kesalahanmu paling fatal hari ini adalah bukan karena memutuskan berhenti, tapi alasan terbesarmu sekarang adalah, tetap berharap ia akan mengejarmu. Hei, sudahkah kamu mengajari hatimu untuk tahu diri?

Itu tentu saja, kesalahan.


End file.
